Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.
is the second story in the seventh episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 6, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis A new sport is in town, called Bully Fighting, where bullies use adults as the bulls after hyping them up on coffee. Numbuh 4 participates in the sport, but his teammates disapprove, because they only fight evil adults. After a twist of events, will Wally see the error of his ways? Plot Wally becomes a Matador in the local bully fighting arena, where, in a parody of bull fighting, he taunts and defeats a man who attacks like a bull. When he gets back however, the team asks where he's been, and Numbuh 3 exclaims in horror that he went bully-fighting again.The other operatives then reveal that they only fight evil adults, and that the ones used for the bully fighting are treated inhumanely by the bullies, who drug them up on coffee to make them act the way they do. Numbuh 4 ignores them, and sneaks out to go bully fighting again while the others try to defeat Soccer Mom. However, to his horror, the next bully he has to fight is his dad, hence he realizes that what the other operatives said are right. When Wally's dad comes to his senses (thanks to a smack from Numbuh 4), he tearfully relates how he and the other dads were lured to the arena after being told that a "conference detailing how to be better fathers" was occurring at the arena, but it all turns out to be a trap, as they were then captured and force-fed coffee, and forced to fight. Wally turns against the kids running the bully-fighting, and frees the fathers who were being held prisoner. Meanwhile, as the other operatives (except Numbuh 4) are heading to the soccer field to save the kids enslaved by the Soccer Mom, they got rapidly attacked by soccer balls, causing them to crash land in the football field, and both Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 got stuck in the net, while Numbuh 1 got buried in the ground, with his bald head painted like a soccer ball. Soccer Mom also unsuccessfully attempts to get the enslaved kids to kick the ball, as they all end up crying, wanting their fathers back. The fathers are later seen trampling Soccer Mom, and reuniting with their children who were enslaved by her. By the end of the episode, Wally has proven to redeemed himself to the other operatives through his deeds of freeing the imprisoned dads, defeating Soccer Mom and the Bullies, reuniting the enslaved children with their dads, and saving the other operatives despite having goofed up through all that bully fighting. But however, Wally suddenly goofed up again, when he mistakes Numbuh 1's soccer ball-painted head for a real soccer ball, and (off-screen), proceeds to kick him, which sends Numbuh 1 screaming in pain as the screen cuts to black. Post-Credits Scene Numbuh 4 playing with his dad and getting chased by a throng of bullies. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 44 & 44 (cameo) Allies *Sydney Beatles Villains *Ernest (debut) *The Bullies (debut) *Soccer Mom (debut) Locations *Bully Stadium *Sector V Treehouse *Beatles' Residence 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *W.H.A.T. *P.I.P.E.R. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. Transcript Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R./Transcript Continuity *This is the first appearance of Soccer Mom. *This is the first time we see Mr. Beetles' face. Pop Culture References * The opening scene of this episode, as well as the first bully fighting sequence, parodies the classic Looney Tunes cartoon "Bully for Bugs". * When Numbuh 4 was at the treehouse elevator, he was whistling "Les Toreadors" by George Bizet. * Numbuh 4 uses Homer Simpson's popular catchphrase, "D'oh". * Nigel becoming a soccer ball head could be an homage to "Football Head", the favorite nickname of Arnold Shortman from Hey Arnold!. Trivia *The bully fights are an obvious parody of the bull fights. *The word "matador" is another name for bullfighter. * Sperg from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy can be seen in the audience several times and later chasing Numbuh 4 and his dad, only to later be chased away by the freed dads. Goofs *When Numbuh 4 enters the briefing room, Numbuh 2's shirt doesn't have the line going down the middle. *After Numbuh 4 slaps his dad, he doesn't have stubble or his five 'o clock shadow, but when Numbuh 4 tells him where he's at, he has one. Gallery M.A.T.A.D.O.R. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4